Not supposed to live
by Amoraly
Summary: For one who isn't supposed to live it is okay to be alone. Everything Antonia ever wished for was to finally stay out of witch bussines, but a supernatural being would not be preserved to stay out completly. She is the perfect witch tool, summoned by the Original Witch to help her kill her children. Unluckily for named witch is she also the mate of her four sons. / OCxOriginals


Chapter 1

It was a absolutely normal and utter boring day - work started 8 am and finished 6 pm, as always in the small café. After work Antonia took a ride home by bus and read a little on her couch. It has been a while since something unnerving happened in her live, the last time was when she finally became free of her mother.

Her mother was a syphoner and absolutely unhappy about the fact that she has no source of magic in her reach, the only brief period she was somewhat happy was the moment she found a permanent solution for her problem. She created a spell which would give her a baby with the ability to hold a whole lot of magic unable to be wasted. She basically made an infinite magic battery - her daughter, Antonia.

Sixteen years Antonia was forced to be her magical resource, to live with her in believe it is perfectly normal to have a mother who would only take things from you and never give anything back in return. Her life was without love, she only knew rules she should not break and barriers she should not cross. The problem of being a battery is she couldn't use this magic by herself, because she was certainly not a witch. Witches are the servants of nature, but nature didn't made her, it was her mother, and her being an abomination is clearly visible in her red eyes.

However, since she became free and was able to make her own decisions her life was only boring and as normal as it can be without a right family. She graduated High School, found a job and managed to stay out of any witch business so far.

As it became quite late and also dark outside she finally closed my book, took a piece of left-over pizza out of the fridge and wolfed it down. Antonia never was one to enjoy every meal and certainly not after a long day at work. Suddenly she felt a little sick in my stomach and stumbled slightly. 'Was I going to throw up? No, it can't be...' Her skin tickled with a warm sensation, one she became to know as the sensation of working magic. 'No, please not! I was free of witches, why did they have to be a part of my life again?'

A flash of light blended my view and the sight of her apartment was gone.

Her sight returned and she found herself in an unfamiliar room she has never seen before, face to face with a blonde woman in her forties with the ability of magic she sensed. Curiously she took Antonia in, a stern impression on her face as she introduced herself: "My name is Ester Mikaelson, the Original Witch and I need your ability to hold a lot of magic for a spell to perform. What is your name, girl?"

Silent she watched Ester, feeling uncertain. 'Of course it has to be a witch who teleported me because she needed more power, what else could it possibly be?' Defeated she answered "Antonia".

Pleased Ester offered her a smile without any kindness. "Centuries ago I upset the order of nature when I made my children immortal, for protection of course, but as time goes by the bloodlust drove them to brutality and all of them became monsters. I want to undo the damage I've done and clear the world of the plague the vampirism became, but for that I need a massive amount of power and you are what I need.", she explained, her voice showing of that Antonia doesn't have a choice.

Shocked Antonia looked at her, couldn't believe that this woman would kill her own children, the originals nonetheless. "You would kill your own children, because now you think you made a mistake? How could you possibly live with the fact that you would have killed your own children, the children your surely once loved? Or is it impossible to love your own children despite the things they did? Do you really hate your own children that much?"

Cold eyes glared at her as Ester discussed: "I loved my children, but the savages they became are no longer the once innocent souls my children were. I misbalanced nature with what I did and it is my responsibility to right it. You will help me with my purpose willingly or I have to force you, do you understand?"

Unmoving Antonia still looked her in the eyes unbelieving. She knows her mother wasn't how a real mother by nature would be, but never has she thought a real mother could kill her own children, the same children she once so desperately protected by casting a spell upon them which made them vampires and by the sound of it the first vampires that ever went on earth.

Of course with a mother as a witch she has heard stories about the Originals, but never has she thought their own mother would go to such extremes just to put nature into balance, Antonia's mother would have never done that, because it would mean to her to lose her magic source.

"I understand", she spat. "What do I have to do?" Unwillingly Antonia has to bow to her, otherwise it would be quite uncomfortable and she also has hope that once she was done she is free to go.

"First we have to bind them all together as one. This evening we host a ball which is our perfect opportunity. My son Finn will give us his blood to cast the spell and blood from the doppelganger will bind them together. Then I only have to make Finn mortal again and I will be able to kill them by killing him.", Ester finished explaining her plan.

A sigh escaped Antonia as she wondered why her life has to be like this, but of course she knew the reason - her unnatural being on this earth.

Ester gave her a ruby red dress and shoes to prepare herself for the ball in one of the guestrooms, thankfully she also gave her some make-up. Antonia took a quick shower dried herself with a towel and dried her hair too with a hairdryer.

Finally in the ruby red ball dress with also red pumps, her hair cascades down her back in mahogany brown waves, her red eyes accented with some shady eye make-up and her lips slightly glossy. If this would be a ball she had gone willingly to, she would enjoy this evening and let herself feel beautiful and desirable, but then she wouldn't be able to even go to such a ball. After all, she is only a tool in the schemes of a witch.

Finn was on his way to one of the guestrooms as his mother has requested, his face unreadable and stern as always. His mother gave him the task to lead a girl which would help them finish their plan downstairs, have an eye on her and help her blend in the ball without much trouble or without recognition from his siblings. Arriving at the door he knocked firmly, a soft "Come in" his answer.

As he opened the door and went inside the room, the door of course closed behind him once again, he stilled at the sight of the girl- no, the young woman in front him. Porcelain like skin, radiant mahogany brown waves and an angelic face. The unstoppable desire to touch her, feel her surely soft skin, curl against her small frame, kiss her on this full rosy lips nearly overpowers him before he frowns inwardly. His whole wish to no longer be the monster he and his siblings became vanished and left the only desire to be with this beautiful creature in front of him, cherish her, be the reason of her happiness and love her how she deserved it. Adoration and awe filled his eyes, unable to speak he just looked at her. Emptiness and resignation lying in her eyes, standing so in contrast to her radiant beauty, it pained him and he only wished to ease her clearly unfortunate disease.

"You are Finn, am I right? My name is Antonia.", She simply said to conquer the silence that settled in between them. The way he starred at her made her feel uncomfortable, she began to fumble with her dress.

Suddenly released from his stupor, Finn begins to realise who he stood in front of. It was her, his mate. Finally he found her after centuries of being a vampire and then lying daggered in a box. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Antonia, of course you are right, I am Finn Mikaelson.", he replied softly, taking her hand with caution to not startle her and breathed a kiss on her knuckles.

Surprise filled her eyes, she certainly didn't expect this gentle and dare she lovingly behaviour towards her from this on first sight stern and unmoved man. From his looks he seems to be 'only' ten years older than her, but of course she knew he was centuries older than her. "Eh... thanks.", she muttered unsure.

A slight reassuringly smile on his features as he offered her his arm with a gentle "Shall we go downstairs?" She simply nodded, took his arm and side by side they left the guestroom on their way downstairs.

Downstairs many guests arrived, talked and greeted one another and in the middle of it four certain Mikaelsons, of that Antonia was sure. Finn leaded his mate through the room full of people, occasionally greeted some of the guests, Antonia always at his side, he hold her hand in the crook of his arm, from time to time a thump stroking over her knuckles somewhat reassuringly and soothing. Antonia began to relax at his side, anchored by his steadiness, she also greeted some people and made small-talk. On their way to the bar, when he gave her a gentle smile, she returned it shyly.

Finn's eyes suddenly caught sight of a certain doppelganger, he remembered what he had to do to not raise his mother's suspicion of his change of heart. To Antonia at his sight he murmured reluctantly: "Excuse me, I have to talk to the doppelganger. Will you be okay on your own?" He searched her eyes of something, of what he wasn't sure, but he registered the concern that raised in him at the simple thought of leaving her side.

She shrugged her shoulders, lowers her gaze, it doesn't matter anymore as the plan stands. His concern soothed her and gave her the hope, her wellbeing mattered to him if not to someone else. "I will be okay.", she said, not knowing if she tried to convince him or herself.

He shoot her a last reassuring smile, softly stroked one last time over the back of her hand with his thump and departed from her with a calm "I will be right back". It was remarkable how his need to touch her overwhelmed any sort of sense, he only knew her for a short amount of time, but departing from her is still so hard for him it nearly pained him. He wondered if she at least liked his company, if she found him to her liking. She certainly was a really great company to him and of course he couldn't deny her attractiveness and divine beauty. Longing for her and aching for her to be as close to him as possible, Finn's thoughts never left her side while he encountered the doppelganger.

Silently her gaze followed him, unsure what to think of him. She couldn't understand how this man was able to show such a great concern towards her when he helped his mother to kill himself and his siblings. Why does he seem to care such a great deal about her? No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wrap her head around his demeanour towards her.

"How is it possible that such a beautiful lady as you is all by herself?", a male voice chimed from behind her. She slowly turned around and came face to face with brown eyed and brown haired young man around her age, his eyes slightly sparkling with something she didn't quite catch. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles in the same way Finn did while looking her constantly in the eyes. "Kol Mikaelson, and who would you be?"

She looked warily at his smirk, his features screamed mischief at her and it troubled her to relate him towards his serious brother Finn, although she could catch some similarities in looks. "Antonia Vaugn", she replied cautiously.

"Well then, Antonia, it is a pleasure to meet you.", he said cheekily, his eyes glided over her face and her accentuated, slightly curvy figure and those red eyes - he could drown in them. The seemingly mischievous smirk was now clearly pleased. He found the young woman in front of him gorgeous, so gorgeous he believed anyone else who saw her couldn't help but want her and Kol was determined to have her all for himself and be the reason of her happiness, the only man he wanted her to desire. Of course he knew what these things mean, he was quite certain he found himself face to face with his mate.

A calm voice chimed through the room: "Uh, if anyone could gather, please." Antonia briefly glimpsed to the stairs where most of the Originals already stood to while one of them made an announcement. Kol leaved with a last slightly longing look at her.

There they stood, majesty above anyone else. She saw Kol standing rather bored and sipping from his champaign, an ash blonde man beside him who glanced briefly over the guests. The brown haired man who began his announcement stood next to the blonde one, at his left side a beautiful blonde girl. On her side Finn, he flashed Antonia a look accompanied with a small smile. Ester finally came down the stair to stand beside her children. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.", the brown haired whom she can't name finished his speech and unsettled Antonia with his words. Dancing, of course. Anxiety build up inside her at the thought of having to dance, of course if she had ever learned how to dance, she would have thought differently. However, it wasn't in this case.

"Can I have this dance?", asked Finn from her left suddenly.

Not able to decline completely she just remarked: "You can, but I have to warn you, I never learned how to dance such classic dances." He just smiled and hold his arm out to her to lead her into the ball room. She took his arm with a last deep breath and released it a bit shaky.

In position to dance he looked her calming in the eyes and inquired: "Just follow my lead and you will be okay." Happiness settled inside of him at the fact that his mate is dancing with him and he will be able to be her first real dance partner, not some other undeserving man, he gets to show his mate how to dance.

The dance started, Antonia tried to hold up to Finn and find a rhythm with him, starting to relax with every swirl and step, also Finn's lead made it pretty easy for her. For the first time she really was able to take in his facial features, his serious face features now somehow softened, his hazel green eyes flowing over her face interested and observant, his soft looking lips lightly curved into a smile. Being so near to him she remarked he was rather tall in comparison to her, not that she minded.

"You are quite a natural in dancing.", Finn calmly remarked, still focusing on her eyes and from time to time - unremarked from her of course - on her lips.

"It seems so.", she said as her lips also curled into a smile.

With a last thoughtful swirl they changed partners, Antonia now dancing with Kol who looked very pleased about this change of partners, Finn however glanced every so often towards Antonia and his younger brother. The look in Kol's eyes and how he smirked at his Antonia gave him a bad feeling, Finn was absolutely sure it was the same look he gave his mate, but that would be mad. One woman and two mates! How could that be possible? Finn suddenly became very possessive over Antonia, he doesn't want to share his mate with someone else, especially not with his younger brother Kol.

Kol was at peace at the feeling of his mate in his arms now wide away from his brother Finn. Of course he noticed how unhappy Finn was about letting Antonia go, he also recognised the look of utter happiness and awe as they were dancing in his eyes, but the fact that Kol had to share his mate wasn't exactly appealing to him.

"Nice to see you once again, darling.", Kol chimed, flashed also a smirk at her.

Warily she glanced at him, not sure what to think about this row of events. For god's sake, it was important for her safety to stay away from the other Mikaelsons, just while the ball is taking place! And here she was, again having the attention of Kol, the Original who seemed rather dangerous and ruthless in comparison to Finn. "That needs to be seen.", she just replied.

Now genuinely smiling, which still seems somehow dangerous to her, he commented: "I like you, a pretty little thing with a sharp tongue." Instead of shame fear rised in her, fast she masked her face with an unmoved expression, but of course he saw the glimpses of fear on her face which let him wince. That wasn't the expression he wanted to see on her face, he rather saw something like happiness, adoration or maybe even something near love. His smile slowly disappeared and instead he looked remourseful. "It wasn't my wish to frighten you, there is no need to be afraid of me for you, I won't harm you.", he said soothingly.

Carefully she looked him in the eyes, saw the crushed look in them and with a nod she tried to relax while he still leaded them through the dance. He saw her nod, also trying to relax once again and only indulge in the dance, simply enjoying to be near his mate.


End file.
